


Uncovering Secrets

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Mpreg Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Top Tom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: Au milieu de la bataille finale, un sort inattendu révèle un lien entre Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Harry se bat afin de trouver les réponses à ce lien mystérieux tout en essayant de gagner la confiance de Tom. Qui a caché leur lien ? Que s'est-il réellement passé il y a seize ans le jour d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow?





	Uncovering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncovering secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375117) by DanniCat. 



Chapitre 1 : Rompue

Harry dansait sur les bords de la bataille, esquivant des sorts, des malédictions et des maléfices alors que ceux-ci volaient dans les airs et dans toutes les directions. Rayons de lumière ajoutant de la couleur à la scène horrible se déroulant sous ses yeux. Harry était dévasté de voir toute la destruction qui avait résulté de son apparition dans le château plus tôt dans la soirée. Voldemort était désespéré à ce stade, il savait que Harry avait découvert ses horcruxes et que plusieurs avaient été détruits. Il pouvait sentir la colère du sorcier noir brûler à travers sa cicatrice. Harry accueillit la douleur les bras ouverts, l'utilisa afin que l'adrénaline parcourant son corps lui permette de garder la niaque. Il sentait un tiraillement constant, l'exhortant à tomber dans l'esprit de Voldemort, à voir la bataille à travers les yeux de l'autre homme. Harry repoussa ce sentiment et continua d'esquiver les corps tombés au combat. Il était enfin arrivé au niveau de l'horcruxe final. Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy avait été sauvé avec son acolyte, Goyle. Harry avait failli s'arrêter quand il avait regardé Fred touché par une malédiction de couleur verte. Il pria pour que cela ne signifie pas ce qu'il craignait.

Il a continué à esquiver. Il entendit Ron et Hermione derrière lui alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans la bataille principale. Se dirigeant vers les hommes et le lieu qu'Harry avait vus quand il avait cédé à l'envie et s'était plongé dans l'esprit de Voldemort pendant un moment. Il avait savouré le sentiment de paix, mais s'était reconcentré sur le présent. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il fut de nouveau surpris quand les escaliers s'étaient écroulés. Avec un cri , Hermione le lui signala. Il remercia mentalement Hermione quand, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient au milieu de la bataille et juste devant les portes principales. Les deux Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient étaient maintenant bloqués par une barrière de pierre nouvellement transfigurée. Il entendit le professeur McGonagall crier à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir mener au combat un troupeau de golem et d'armures. Harry sentit sur ses lèvres apparaître un sourire reconnaissant en voyant son professeur déterminé.

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'anticiper les deux faisceaux qui volaient vers lui. Il se jeta en arrière, hors du chemin. Les deux sorts se touchèrent là où Harry s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Les deux faisceaux de lumière, un rouge et un vert, ont fusionné et dévié. Avant que Harry n'ait eu l'occasion de bouger, un faisceau de lumière violette rentra dans son corps et pénétra dans son cœur. Il laissa échapper un cri agonisant, la douleur le parcourant. La sensation était horrible, comme s'il gelait et brûlait en même temps. Il se mordit la lèvre en se forçant à ignorer la douleur. Il en fit abstraction. C'était quelque chose dont il pouvait s'inquiéter plus tard.

Au moment où Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés à ses côtés, Harry se releva à nouveau. Hermione le confronta à un flot de questions mais Ron lui rappela rapidement qu'ils avaient une mission. Harry était debout, c'était assez d'informations pour le moment. Harry était d'accord avec lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la Cabane Hurlante. Combattre des géants, des araignées et des sorciers dans une synchronisation forgée au cours des années d'amitié et de situations similaires. Le spectacle qui a accueilli le trio était celui qu'ils souhaitaient n'avoir jamais vu.

(0,0)

Harry baissa les yeux sur le corps de Rogue tandis que la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans la nuit. Il était terrifié. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait une mission à accomplir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour mettre fin à tout ça. Pour venger tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant cette bataille. De ses parents et des autres personnes mortes durant la première guerre, aux victimes innocentes et à Dumbledore lors de la seconde guerre, et à Severus Snape qui avait tant fait pour tout le monde.

Il suivit Hermione et Ron à l'école. Il a regardé les gens déplacer des corps dans la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour voir des membres de famille et des amis pleurer leurs proches. Harry vit la famille Weasley se blottir autour d'une forme immobile et se dépêcha de s'échapper vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il trouva la Pensine et prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger dans les souvenirs que Snape lui avait donnés lors de ses derniers instants.

(0,0)

Harry était un horcruxe. Dumbledore avait prolongé sa vie jusqu'à ce dernier moment, s'attendant à ce que Harry se sacrifie pour la Grande-Bretagne et pour le Plus Grand Bien. C'était un plan que Harry décida de suivre malgré lui. Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la Forêt Interdite, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour que personne ne le remarque et n'essaie de l'arrêter. Il avait donné à Neville les instructions afin de tuer le serpent « Nagini » et était prêt à mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Il suivit les Mangemorts alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur base nouvellement établie. Il ignorait leurs voix et se concentrait sur les formes fantomatiques de tous ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Surpris que Snape n'était pas là après tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui.

Harry se concentra sur le cercle des Mangemorts et sur Voldemort lui-même pendant qu'il entendait Dolohov parler.

\- « Aucun signe de lui, mon Seigneur. »

Harry regarda Voldemort. Son visage ne changea pas mais Harry sentit une sensation de tiraillement dans son cœur doubler comme celle qui palpitait dans sa cicatrice. Il fronça les sourcils avant de la repousser une fois de plus. Il regarda Voldemort faire taire Bellatrix d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau. Harry s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait manqué une partie de la discution.

\- « Je pensais qu'il viendrait. » La voix haute et claire de Voldemort résonna dans la nuit silencieuse tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur les flammes qui se courbaient et dansaient au milieu de la clairière. « Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne. »

Harry regarda autour du cercle alors que tous les autres personnes présentes restèrent silencieuses. Harry regarda certains d'entre elles trembler de peur. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se tenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient plus peur qu'Harry ne vienne pas ou qu'il ne meure. Et Harry savait sans aucun doute qu'il mourrait dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il prit une respiration tremblante et retira sa cape et la plia sous sa robe. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Voldemort ait deux des Reliques de la Mort.

\- « Je m'étais, semble-t-il ... trompé. »

Harry prit cela comme l'occasion à ne pas manquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa la pierre glisser de ses doigts. Il avait vu ses parents, Remus, et Sirius scintiller et disparaître. Il a senti leur présence malgré cela en s'avançant. Et il sortit de l'ombre. Il a marché à la lumière des flammes et parla clairement.

\- « Tu ne t'étais pas trompé. »

Harry mit toute la confiance qu'il avait derrière lui. Il était là pour se sacrifier. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Voldemort avait besoin de savoir à quel point il était terrifié. Il regarda autour du cercle des disciples surpris avant de se concentrer sur le côté opposé de la clairière. Il verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux d'une belle rouge de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant ses dix-sept années d'existence. À ce moment-là, rien ne comptait, personne d'autre n'existait, sauf Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Harry sentit le monde bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna autour de lui et de l'homme qui lui avait été si cruel. Quelque chose n'allait pas quand Harry se délecta de la paix que lui procurait Voldemort. Mis à part la douleur qu'il ressentait courir à travers sa cicatrice alors que les émotions de l'homme l'assaillaient.

Un groupe de voix remplit la clairière en riant, en riant, en encourageant. Harry les ignora tous. Il se sentait perdu dans les yeux rouges de Tom et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la sensation de tiraillement qui le traînait vers le sorcier des Ténèbres. Il continua à avancer en s'approchant du feu qui se trouvait entre lui et Tom. Son regard se fixa sur celui de Tom, un concours de regard qu'Harry ne pouvait pas terminer. Un moment où une épiphanie semblait être hors de sa portée. Le regard le piégea. Un moment qui fut brisé momentanément quand Harry entendit une voix familière qui l'appelait.

\- « HARRY! NON! »

Harry remarqua que Hagrid était attaché à un arbre mais ne put en tirer aucune émotion. Au lieu de cela, il ignora les autres mots et se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort. Il remarqua vaguement que Bellatrix regardait entre Harry et Voldemort, sa poitrine se soulevant, ses yeux brillants d'excitation et d'anticipation. Nagini était protégée par une bulle scintillante tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs derrière Tom, ses yeux le regardant, calculant, face à son maître. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry se concentra sur les yeux de Tom. Un piège, apparemment impossible à échapper, était le pouvoir derrière ses yeux.

Il sentit une pression presque insupportable alors qu'il continuait à regarder Tom. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se battait pour se développer contre les bandes qui le contraignaient. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer en regardant l'homme. La pression se transformant en douleur plus il se tenait ici. Soudainement, les groupes craquèrent, la douleur qu'Harry avait ressentie depuis que la malédiction violette s'était évaporée en un instant. Harry haleta alors que Tom continuait à le regarder. Sa tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Ses doigts caressèrent la longueur de sa baguette et il regarda Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer beaucoup maintenant. Ses pensées tourbillonnant autour de Tom et pourquoi il sentit soudain une connexion différente au sorcier.

« Un lien d'âme est un lien si sacré qu'il ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cent ans. » Harry cligna des yeux en état de choc alors qu'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère commençait à lui dire : « Faire partie d'un lien d'âme est un grand honneur que l'on devrait apprécier chaque jour. Deux personnes si parfaites l'une pour l'autre, des opposés qui ont besoin d'équilibre, une rencontre entre la paix et le chaos, deux personnes qui vivent leur vie dans des rôles de dominance et de soumission vers un futur plus grand pour toute la magie. »

Les yeux de Harry restèrent bloqués sur Tom alors que l'homme commençait à examiner Harry. Curieux, perplexe et impressionné par la présence de l'adolescent. L'esprit de Harry se concentra sur les mots qui venaient d'un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps.

« L'aîné attendra longtemps pour que son partenaire vienne, cherchant le moyen d'attendre son compagnon, allant parfois jusqu'à chercher l'immortalité, mais rarement un compagnon devra attendre plus de dix ans. Cependant, les liens créent un stress au fil du temps : un partenaire aîné démuni sera poussé lentement vers un sentiment de folie, seul un contact prolongé avec son compagnon corrigera la folie qui en découle. Mais le lien de l'âme ne leur donne pas le choix d'entrecroiser leur vie de toutes les manières possibles : quel que soit le sexe, l'âge, le pouvoir et la magie, le lien est difficile à accepter et à compléter. Rien ne peut jamais séparer deux personnes destinées, conçues, à s'aimer les unes les autres. »

« Un lien de ce puissant peut rarement être bloqué, seul un sorcier puissant peut le faire et cela doit être fait pendant les deux années de la vie d'un enfant, la seule fois où l'esprit est assez malléable pour passer outre une telle magie naturelle. Bloqué d'un partenaire est bloqué de l'autre en pitié pour la douleur qu'ils souffriraient ne sachant pas si leur destin pourrait jamais comprendre la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils ont. Toutefois, tous les effets du lien seront toujours présents dans les deux parties. La force du lien entre un dominant et son soumis. »

Harry continua à regarder dans les yeux rouges de Tom alors que l'homme pointait sa baguette vers le cœur de Harry. Le sort précédent envoyait toujours des sensations frémissantes à travers lui. Les lèvres se séparèrent.

« Un dominateur ne peut jamais nuire de manière permanente à son compagnon, un soumis n'attaquera que pour se défendre, sa vie s'équilibrera à l'extérieur et les autres se tourneront vers lui comme un couple parfait. Un couple qui était destiné à être ensemble. Par opposition, beaucoup ne comprendront pas. On sait que les liens d'âme résultent souvent de nombreux combats entre les deux, la colère est quelque chose de nécessaire, mais la violence ne l'est pas, la magie les empêche de se faire du mal par des attaques physiquement violentes. » La voix s'arrêta et Harry souhaita que cela explique davantage : « Votre héritage vous a mené à ce moment-là : l'héritier de Gryffondor et l'héritier de Serpentard ensemble pour le futur, créant un monde équilibré entre le bien et le mal. Votre travail menera à la paix et cela durant de nombreuses générations. C'est ton destin, pas ta mort. »

Les lèvres de Voldemort bougèrent et Harry se figea un instant. Essayer de digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. La plupart de sa vie, il avait entendu des mensonges. Tom a été rendu fou à travers leur lien. Si Harry avait été près de lui, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas. Il pensait à tout et pensait à ses enfants. Des enfants qui aideraient à sauver le monde. Un monde équilibré ne serait-il pas meilleur que le « Plus Grand Bien » ? Ses pensées coururent dans toute sa tête à toute vitesse. Le bout de la baguette de Voldemort devint vert.

Au dernier moment possible, Harry tomba au sol.

Chute en série. Tous les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres haletèrent et Yaxley s'effondra, les yeux aveugles pendant qu'Harry était au sol. Ses cheveux tombèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Tom. La pose qu'il était dans un rappel de fidélité et de défi.

Un genou incrusté dans la terre, ses orteils en quête d'équilibre. L'autre pied à plat sur le sol tandis qu'un bras reposait sur elle. La seconde main s'agrippant à la saleté devant son genou. Dos courbé, cou plié, menton plongé, yeux levés pour voir l'ennemi. Une brise qui avait réussi à glisser entre les arbres ébouriffa ses cheveux alors qu'ils étaient dans une masse indisciplinée. La lumière des flammes du feu dansait sur son visage. Narcissa, Bellatrix, et tous les autres mangemorts haletaient à la vue devant eux.

Harry poussa du sol et se leva d'un seul mouvement gracieux. À ce moment, Harry incarnait le héros classique et le méchant. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts perçants éclairés par le feu à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ses mouvements lisses et mesurés alors qu'il s'élevait à toute sa hauteur, impressionnants malgré la forme souple. Harry fixa à nouveau les yeux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se gardant de tressaillir alors qu'il voyait la fureur derrière les yeux par simple force de volonté. Il regarda Tom secouer la tête et lever sa baguette une fois de plus. Il écarta les lèvres et parla avant que Voldemort ne le puisse.

~ Tu pourrais attendre un moment, Tom. ~

Les mots en fourchelangue laissèrent assez de temps au sorcier noir pour que Harry puisse parler. Harry remarqua la réaction des autres lors qu'il commenca à parler fourchelang. Beaucoup bronchèrent, d'autres rougissèrent, d'autres se contentèrent de se tenir debout. Harry devina que ces derniers venaient tous de son entourage et étaient ainsi habitués à ce son plus que les autres. Le bras de la baguette de Tom tomba à ses côtés sous le choc.

~ Il a été porté à mon attention que j'ai des informations que vous n'avez pas. Je pense que ce sera un facteur important pour vos choix futurs. ~

Voldemort a repris le contrôle de lui-même une fois de plus.

~ Vous êtes un orateur ? ~

~ De toute évidence, Tom. ~ Harry roula intérieurement les yeux.

Le visage en forme de serpent cligna des yeux avant de se concentrer sur le sujet.

~ Quelles informations avez-vous qui seront si influentes pour moi ? ~

~ Vous avez créé sept horcruxes, Tom. ~

Tom renifla et il leva à nouveau le bras.

~ Je crois savoir que je n'en ai créé que six. Au revoir Harry Potter. ~

~ Vous avez créé six intentionnellement, oui. Le septième était une erreur. Ma mort était supposée créer ton horcruxe final. Sept est le nombre le plus puissant après tout. Au lieu de ma mort en créant le dernier, c'était à vous. ~

~ C'est. . . pas possible. ~ Le bras du sorcier noir trembla alors que son bras tombait de quelques centimètres.

~ Ça explique tellement, Tom. Pense juste à ça. Mon lien mental avec toi. Ma capacité en tant que parleur. Nos noyaux jumeaux. Le fait que tu ne pourrais jamais me tuer. Ma capacité à regarder à travers les yeux de Nagini. ~

~ Tout cela peut être expliqué parce que je suis un puissant sorcier. ~

~ Pas le fourchelangue. ~

~ Ça ne compte pas. ~ Tom remit sa baguette une fois de plus.

~ C'est important. Tu n'as plus que deux horcruxes, Tom. ~

~ Nonsense. ~

~ Tu sais, c'est vrai. J'ai détruit beaucoup d'entre eux, Dumbledore en a détruit un lui-même. Le journal, le médaillon de Slytherin, le gobelet de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et l'anneau de Gaunt ont tous été détruits. Nagini et moi sommes les deux seuls restants. ~

~ J'aurais pu le dire, je connaissais tous mes horcruxes. J'ai vu comment Nagini réagit. ~

~ Nous avons tous les deux été aveugles, je peux ressentir toutes vos émotions puissantes. Ma cicatrice saigne quand vous devenez un temps soit peu émotionnel. ~

~ Ça ne peut pas être... ~

~ C'est vrai, Tom. Quand tu m'as donné cette cicatrice, tu m'as donné ton âme. ~

Tom hésita, pensant de toute évidence à tout ce qu'Harry avait dit. Quand il parla encore, ses mots surprirent Harry.

\- « Montre-moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux,

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Ouvre ton esprit, abaisse tes barrières, laisse-moi entrer. Montre-moi comment tu le sais. »

Harry y réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de regarder dans les yeux de Tom. Il laissa tomber ses barrières et se concentra sur les pensées concernat uniquement les horcruxes. Essentiellement, le souvenir de Dumbledore donné par Snape expliquant le rôle de Harry ainsi ue tous les souvenirs de Harry quand il détruisit certains des horcruxes. Après avoir vu le diadème s'écrouler en cendres, Harry se recula.

Alors que Tom se reposait en contemplant ce qu'il avait vu, Harry pensa. Il se demanda s'il aurait dû montrer à Tom le souvenir du sortilège et la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Il a fermé les yeux avec la paire rouge sur le trône et était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Le regard était rempli de dégoût quand Tom contemplait les plans du garçon-qui-vivait-pour-faire-foirer-ses-plans. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce regard rempli de haine s'il lui disait la vérité. C'était mieux comme ça.

Harry espérait que Tom le laisserait vivre assez longtemps pour lui expliquer le reste. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Dans cette idée, Harry attendait.

\- « Je pourrais simplement te piéger dans ma maison pour vivre pour l'éternité avec moi, après avoir combattu dans cette bataille et de l'avoir remporté de toute évidence. »

\- « Il y a plusieurs personnes qui le savent pour moi, mais aussi pour Nagini, cependant il y en a d'autres qui ne connaissent que Nagini. » Harry espérait que son exagération aiderait son cas.

\- « Alors, que dois-je faire exactement de votre information à ce sujet ? Dois-je vous renvoyer Nagini et toi, et moi, je devrai marcher seul dans la bataille. »

\- « Tu ne peux pas gagner pendant que je suis en vie, tu as entendu la prophétie, l'un de nous doit tuer l'autre, tu ne peux pas me tuer, je ne peux pas te tuer. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me faire du mal ? »

~ L'âme ne peut pas blesser son autre morceau. ~

Tom hocha la tête, pensant pendant un long moment.

\- « La bataille est finie pour aujourd'hui. »

Avant que Tom ne puisse continuer une voix cria de détresse, Harry se retrouva dans la douleur tandis qu'une lumière rouge l'enveloppait. La douleur parcoura tout son corps déjà souffrant et ne fit qu'amplifia sa souffrance sous cette malédiction. La pire agonie dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher sa voix d'appeler son compagnon pour l'aider. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan à peine réfléchit. Il avait besoin que Tom s'occupe de lui, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire la vérité sur leur lien. Ou faîtes que Tom se souvienne du lien.

\- « Assez, Bella. »

Harry entendit la voix de son compagnon et fut heureux de découvrir que l'homme était prudent avec sa propriété. Harry se sentit trembler pendant quelques secondes mais se retourna et se força à se relever. Il entendit quelques murmures étonnés, peut-être même admiratives, de la part des Mangemorts qui le regardaient sous les effets de la malédiction de la torture.

\- « Bella, est-ce que mes instructions de laisser Potter seul ne s'appliquent pas pour toi ou n'arrives-tu tout simplement pas à les comprendre ? » Sa voix sifflante fit reculer instinctivement un bon grand nombre d'entre eux.

\- « Mon Seigneur, il vous a mis sous une sorte d'enchantement, vous planifiez cette attaque depuis des mois, vous ne reculeriez jamais devant un gamin sans valeur ! »

\- « Tu oses me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire ! Crucio ! »

Harry gémit de sympathie quand il vit Bellatrix se tordre sur le sol sous le sortilège. Il était content que ce ne soit pas lui.

\- « Bien, je crois que tu as une bonne idée maintenant à propos de ce que j'ai décidé à propos de Potter. »

Il leva sa baguette vers Harry, le garçon parla avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

~ Si tu me tortures, sois prévenu. Je vais me tuer. Quelqu'un d'autre peut vous vaincre quand c'est juste toi et Nagini. ~

Tom sourit.

\- « Tu ne vas pas te tuer, Harry, tu as un désir incompréhensible de sauver les gens. »

\- « Je ne souffrirai plus de tes mains ou celles d'un autre plus longtemps que je ne l'ai été ... Le monde a besoin d'un garçon de dix-sept ans pour se défendre, mais moi je dis qu'il peut dès à présent se défendre tout seul. Et je ne veut pas être torturé. » Harry sentit les yeux mécréants de tous les Mangemorts, mais refusa de faiblir.

Tom regarda le garçon avec une expression légèrement différente sur son visage. Harry savait que c'était un côté de lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand le vieil homme baissa de nouveau sa baguette.

\- « Ce sera intéressant de partager ma maison avec vous, Mr. Potter. Avery ! » Un Mangemort s'avança et s'agenouilla devant son Seigneur. « Emmène Mr Potter au Manoir Malfoy, je vais m'occuper du reste moi-même. »

Avery hocha la tête.

\- « Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, l'adolescent se mit hors de sa portée avant de se tourner pour faire face à Tom lui-même. Il fit un pas en avant jusqu'à ce que Tom le regarda encore une fois.

\- « Je fais également la même promesse s'il te venais à l'idée de blesser mes amis. Laisse Poudlard tranquille, elle est autant chez toi que chez moi. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, Harry revint vers Avery. Il enroula le bras autour du Mangemort abasourdi avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Avery regarda son Seigneur, mais ne reçut aucune autre instruction. Sans plus d'hésitation, le Mangemort tourna les talons et attira Harry avec lui. La dernière chose qu'Harry vit, était une paire d'yeux rouges interrogateurs alors qu'il était arraché de la terre et aspirait à travers l'espace jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison.

En attendant, il espérait une vie meilleure avec son lié en supposant qu'il trouverait la bonne manière pour lui annoncer.


End file.
